


Seven Drabbles

by kiranosaurusrex



Category: Seven Days (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranosaurusrex/pseuds/kiranosaurusrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles inspired by the Seven Days Live Action Movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in two installments on LJ:  
> Seven Drabbles (ONE → FOUR)  
> Seven Drabbles (FIVE → SEVEN)
> 
> Spot the hidden joke ;)

They were sitting in Yuzuru’s room on a rainy Sunday afternoon. The rest of the Shino Family was out, so it was just them. This time, they had skipped renting a movie and were just enjoying each other’s presence and closeness. With Yuzuru graduated from school, they only had the weekends to really spend time together. Well, minus a few short hours in the evening after Yuzuru’s university classes were over and Seryou was done with club activities.

“Tell me, Seryou, your family’s rich and you can basically have whatever you want. Why do you still have such an old phone? Don’t people tell you that’s super lame?” Yuzuru asked.

Seryou smiled. “This phone was a present from my grandfather. I promised him that I’d take good care of it. He said that’s why he’d given it to me because he trusted that I would use it carefully and wouldn’t break it. That I appreciated its value and didn’t care whether it was a new model or a fashionable brand. I still don’t care about it. So what if other people call me lame? That’s their issue and not mine. I like this phone.”

Yuzuru snorted softly and then wrapped his arm around Seryou to pull him against his chest and hold him close. He rested his forehead against the back of Seryou’s shoulder, nuzzling his neck affectionately. “I think that’s also one of the things I really like about you.”

Turning around a bit, Seryou could only see the top of the other’s head. “Well, I guess it’s the same with you, Yuzuru-san. It’s not your appearance that I care about. And other people might not be able to value your attributes but I do. I like them. I like you just as you are.”

“Ah…” Yuzuru sighed dramatically. “Out of all the people, I had to fall in love with the weird kid.” The corners of his lips curled up in a smirk and he chuckled. “But weird isn’t necessarily bad.” Turning Seryou around in his embrace he leaned in for a short kiss. “I love you, Seryou.”

“I love you, too, Yuzuru-san.” Seryou smiled and cupped Yuzuru’s cheek with one of his hands and gently caressed the skin with his thumb.

“Say, isn’t it about time you just dropped the ‘-san’? It feels so formal.” Yuzuru murmured. “On top of that, we’re alone. It’s okay if you want to keep doing it when other people are around but when we’re alone you can drop it. No wait, you should definitely drop it.”

Smiling, Seryou was about to reply but Yuzuru wasn’t done yet it seemed. What the other said next made the words Seryou had wanted to say get stuck in his throat.

“Touji.”

Eyes widening, he stared into Yuzuru’s, which were fixed on him.

“Eh?” That was all he managed to get out. His brain wouldn’t form proper words.

“That’s your name, isn’t it?” Yuzuru huffed. “You’ve been calling me by my given name all along, so it’s about time I did, too. Unless of course,” he paused and then added, “it bothers you.”

“Eh, well-” Seryou stammered. “You’re jumping on me out of nowhere again, Yuzuru-sa-... Yuzuru.” He was blushing a little in embarrassment. Then he shook his head. “No, it’s fine. You can call me that if you like. But it’ll take some time to get used to.” Apart from his family and Shino nobody called him that really. Adding Yuzuru to that group of people felt strange and yet good at the same time.

It brought them closer together, Seryou felt. Which was probably why Yuzuru had suggested it.

Seryou smiled when he remembered a few other things Yuzuru had suggested, which had brought them closer together. Sometimes the other could be unexpectedly cheesy.

Well, some people might call it romantic maybe.

“What are you thinking about? You have that look on your face that you always get when your thoughts start wandering.” Yuzuru grabbed hold of the now green necktie Seryou was wearing with his school uniform and pulled him closer again. “Mh?”

“I was thinking about you.” Seryou smiled. It wasn’t a lie. “And actually I was thinking about the necktie you’re holding onto right now.” He knew the other would get the hint.

The necktie had belonged to Yuzuru. He had given it to Seryou on the day of the third year students’ graduation ceremony. “Wear it for the new school year. And the year after, I’ll give you this one, too.” He had been referring to the red tie that was still around his neck, the one for the third years. “And promise me, you’ll go to the archery club properly until you graduate. I might be further away from now on but I will stop by from time to time.”

“Ah, this.” Yuzuru nodded. “Well, almost time for me to give you the last one, huh? Time flies.”

Pulling Yuzuru’s hand away from the tie, Seryou entwined their fingers and asked softly, “You remember our promise, right?”

“Of course I do.” Yuzuru muttered. “I don’t break promises I made.”

“Good. Because neither do I.” This time it was Seryou who leaned in for the kiss first.


	2. TWO

At the end of Seryou’s second year at school, life changed a little bit for him. Or would soon.

“She’s getting married.” He said out of the blue.

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow. “Who is?”

“Shino.” Seryou replied and then looked at the other. “So she won’t be Shino anymore.”

“Oh.” Yuzuru blinked. “I see.” He still seemed uneasy every time Shino came up. Seryou hoped that this change would help the other to overcome that.

“She’s going to be Seryou from now on.”

“Huh?” Yuzuru blinked. “Wait a minute, you-”

“Not me.” Seryou shook his head. “I told you. Didn’t I? She’s getting married to my older brother. The person she has loved the most all along.” He turned to look at Yuzuru. “They’ll be moving out of our family’s house to live by themselves once they get married. So...when that time comes, will you come over?”

Ever since that first time - that hadn’t gone down so well - Yuzuru had still refused to visit Seryou’s home. They had always met at the other’s place or somewhere outside.

“I...well maybe.” Yuzuru muttered and avoided Seryou’s eyes. “...okay, I will.”

Seryou smiled. “I’ll look forward to that.” He leaned over and rested his head on Yuzuru’s shoulder. Reaching for the other’s hand, he squeezed it gently.

“Stop worrying. Stop worrying that there’s someone else in my heart. Stop worrying about whether or not somebody will snatch me away. That’s not going to happen.” He brushed his thumb against the back of Yuzuru’s hand. “I swear.”

“I’m trying.” Yuzuru huffed and leaned his head back against Seryou’s.


	3. THREE

Things had turned out differently than Seryou had anticipated. He turned his head slightly to look at the other person lying next to him on the bed.

Yeah, he hadn’t expected things to turn out like this.

The day had started out normally. He’d gone to the dojo for weekend practice and had met up with Yuzuru afterwards. They had gone to a family restaurant for lunch and since the weather had been nice, wandered around the Akarenga area for a bit, looking at shops and whatever else had been around. It was always very lively around there on the weekends after all.

When the sun had started to set, they had walked towards the station to go home. And that’s when things had taken a surprising turn. “I’m coming home with you.” Yuzuru had told him then. “You still have the habit of seeing me off every time we meet. Don’t think I didn’t notice. So now it’s my turn. And no, I’m not just going to send you off at the station. I’m going to walk all the way home with you. All the way to that big, fancy house of yours.”

Seryou had laughed at the other’s words a bit but he had also felt happy somehow. “Okay.”

The weather had meant well with them all day but when they were almost at Seryou’s home, the skies broke and they both got soaking wet when the rain started to pour down in buckets.

When the housekeeper opened the door for them, she ushered them into the house immediately and shoved more than shooed them into the bathroom.

And that’s when things had gotten tricky.

Wet clothes dripping onto the floor, the two of them had stood there and stared at each other for a long moment until Yuzuru had sneezed loudly.

“Okay, I need to get out of these.” He had decided then and with a wet smack, his jacket had landed on the floor, soon followed by his shirt.

It took a lot of Seryou’s self-control not to make an entirely embarrassing sound. He turned away from the other faster than he had ever turned in his life and started to fumble with his necktie so that he could also get out of his wet clothes.

But when he closed his eyes, he could see it again. That glimpse of the other’s bare upper body he had just caught. The smooth, lightly tanned skin-

No. No. He shouldn’t think about that. Absolutely not. Not now. That was a very dangerous direction for his thoughts to go.

Seryou yanked the necktie off and unbuttoned his shirt.

“G-Go ahead and use the shower and bath when you’re ready?” He told Yuzuru.

“What about you? Don’t tell me you’re going to wait. You’re going to freeze and get sick. Even if you wrap yourself in a towel. You’re coming with me.” The other decided. “It’s okay. It won’t be any different than at a bathhouse.”

How could the other be so calm about this? Seryou wanted to kick him and call him an idiot. But he couldn’t do that really.

His body shivered violently. Seryou knew Yuzuru was right. He’d need that hot shower and bath, too. So he nodded in agreement. “Okay. I’ll be right there.”

About fifteen minutes later, they both sat in the bathtub and let the hot water warm their bodies again. Seryou had his legs drawn up as far as he could and was trying to look anywhere but at the other. This was even worse than that phonecall. Way, way worse.

“Young master, I’ve prepared a change of clothes for you and our guest. I’ll be taking care of your clothes.” The voice of the housekeeper could be heard through the door. “I will also prepare something hot to drink for the two of you.”

“Ah, thank you very much!” Seryou called back. Then he swallowed. Who would move first?

A loud splash startled Seryou and before he could think about it, his head had turned and he was looking towards Yuzuru’s direction. He was just in time to see the other re-emerge from under the water. “My ears were still cold but I think now some semblance of warmth is returning to them.” Yuzuru ran a hand through his hair to push his bangs out of his face again.

Seryou just wanted to crawl into a hole.

“I’ll go ahead. Please take your time to warm up again and relax?” He grabbed hold of the support rail on the side to pull himself up.

A hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Seryou’s whole body tensed up.

“You still feel cold like a popsicle. Get back in here.”

“Yuzuru-san!” Don’t do this to me. Please. Oh please don’t! This is torture! Seryou lowered himself back down into the water and squeezed his eyes shut, turning to the side, so his knees and legs bumped against the edge of the tub.

His skin might not feel warm but he was definitely feeling hot right now for sure.

When the other finally let him go, Seryou couldn’t escape from the bathroom fast enough. He toweled himself dry and put on the clothes that had been laid out for him. Once he was dressed he went to his own room to blow-dry his hair. He left the door open so Yuzuru would be able to find him. They had had to skip the tour of the house after all, so the other didn’t know his way around yet.

Just when Seryou was putting the dryer down, Yuzuru wandered into the room, towel still slung around his shoulders. He was wearing a pair of Seryou’s sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt.

“Ah that felt good.” He stretched and a strip of skin became visible between the hem of the shirt and the waistband. Seryou tried not to look. Stare.

And then Yuzuru was standing behind him. “Mh this is the first time I see you with your hair all mussed up.” He ran his fingers through the dark locks gently. “I like it.”

“Y-Yuzuru-san!” Seryou tried not to sound panicky again. But how could he not?

When he looked into the mirror, he could see Yuzuru’s face, hair still damp and clinging to his skin in some places, a droplet of water running down that slender neck and-

“Do you want to use the dryer? I’ll go and check on your clothes.”

“Nah, I’m fine now. Your house is pretty warm.” Yuzuru’s fingers lingered for another moment before the other pulled them away again, much to Seryou’s relief. And yet there was a slight feeling of loss when the touch was gone as well. He’d liked it. He liked it when Yuzuru touched him. Seryou couldn’t deny that.

“I don’t get to see you in something that isn’t your uniform very often either. So this is new.”

Seryou blinked. Right. They always met after Seryou had been to school so he hadn’t worn his own clothes to their meetings before. The yukata and jinbei during the summer holidays had been similar to what they had seen each other in at the archery club so normal ‘at home’ clothes were definitely something Seryou hadn’t worn around Yuzuru yet.

“Is it a good or bad kind of weird?” He asked.

Yuzuru flipped the hood of Seryou’s hoodie up. “What do you think?” He wrapped his arms around Seryou from behind. “I like it. It suits you.”

When the sound of footsteps coming closer echoed down the hall, they separated. Seryou went to check and sure enough, the housekeeper had come up with a tray and two steaming mugs of tea. Accompanied by some sweets.

She asked them about dinner and Seryou wasn’t sure whether Yuzuru was planning to stay but the housekeeper said that the weather was still horrible and the clothes would still take a while to dry. So Yuzuru agreed to stay for dinner at least and then go home.

Which didn’t happen because the moment he got up to go and change into his dried clothes, a loud crash of thunder could be heard outside and the housekeeper told him that she was unable to reach a cab at this time and the driver was out with Seryou’s parents.

So Yuzuru had called his parents to tell them that he would probably be home late.

“Stay here? But that would probably be a bother. I’ll- No, I won’t get hit by flying things when I go out. How do I know? Well, trust my reflexes, will you?”

Seryou bit his lip and then touched Yuzuru’s shoulder gently.

“Nh?” Yuzuru turned around.

“You can stay. It’s not a bother.” He said softly. “Your mother is right. They’re saying there’s danger of things getting blown away by the wind and flying around. A few people have been hit by things falling down on them.”

Yuzuru frowned. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” Seryou wasn’t completely convinced that he was himself but he had to agree with Yuzuru’s mother. He’d rather have the other stay inside and safe than risk him getting hit by roof tiles or flower pots or worse.

The other hesitated for a moment but then heaved a soft sigh. “Okay, I’ll stay here. My friend said it’s alright if I do so. You guys stay safe, too, okay? Bye.”

 

Of course there was a guest room in the large house but when Seryou offered it to Yuzuru, the other declined it. “That would feel weird. You don’t have a spare futon or something like that? I can sleep on the floor, no problem.”

“I...no we don’t. But I think my bed would fit both of us?” The moment those words left his mouth, Seryou instantly regretted speaking them.

“Sure, why not.” Yuzuru nodded. “I’ll just grab another pillow then.”

Why was the other so calm about this? Seryou didn’t understand. Yuzuru couldn’t be that dense, right? Or was it him? Was he thinking too much about everything? Maybe he should try and relax. Calm down. This wasn’t like him at all.

Seryou took a deep breath and released it softly.

He could do this. This would be okay. He would be okay.

 

When he laid on his bed later that night, with Yuzuru close to him, so close he could feel the other’s warmth against his back, Seryou thought that no, he was not okay.

All the fretting and panicking must have tired him out more than he thought though because he actually fell asleep not too soon after. And woke up again before his alarm.

Rolling over carefully, Seryou studied Yuzuru’s sleeping face. The other was dead to the world probably, sleeping peacefully and soundly. His expression was unguarded. It was cute. Seryou caught himself wanting to reach out and touch the other’s cheek but he stopped himself. He didn’t want to wake the other up.

That’s when he remembered his alarm.

Turning back around, he reached over towards the nightstand to turn it off. He was just pulling his hand back when a strong arm was wrapped around his waist and pulled him backwards, against a warm body. He jerked up a bit in surprise and then tried to look behind him.

“Yu-”

“So this is where you write me all those good morning mails from.” Yuzuru pulled Seryou closer still and then nuzzled the back of the other’s neck. “This is kind of nice.”

Shivering slightly when Yuzuru’s breath ghosted over his skin, Seryou swallowed. “Is it?”

“Mh.” The other hummed softly. “But too early, as usual.”

The slightly grumpy tone of the other made Seryou laugh softly and he felt himself relaxing a little bit. “It’s always too early for you.”

“Maybe.” Yuzuru huffed. Then Seryou felt how the other was smiling against his skin. “But you know, waking up has gotten a lot easier ever since you started to send me those mails. Thinking of you first thing in the morning makes those lost hours of sleep better somehow. More bearable. Well no, maybe just tolerable.”

“I see. I guess that’s a good thing.” Seryou chuckled softly. He turned around in the embrace then to look at Yuzuru and smiled. “But today I don’t have to send you a message, do I?”

“No.” Yuzuru smiled back. “Today you don’t have to do that.”

“Today I can just tell you.” Seryou leaned his forehead against the other’s. “Good morning, Yuzuru.” His hand came up and gently touched Yuzuru’s cheek. “You should get up?”

“Mh, good morning.” Yuzuru’s smile turned into a small grin. “Make me.”


	4. FOUR

When the third year rolled around, many of the students went to check out universities around town to choose the ones they would take the entrance examinations for. Seryou joined a couple of the trips as well. One one particular trip, he used the excuse of being interested in some of the teams and circles to take a peek at the university’s archery team’s practice at the dojo on campus. He wasn’t all that interested in the team, though. Well, at least not the whole team.

Yuzuru still showed his face at the club at school from time to time as an alumni but it wasn’t quite the same. The atmosphere at this dojo was different. Seryou didn’t have to look around for long until he spotted a familiar figure. He’d recognize that beautiful and elegant stance anywhere. Only Yuzuru carried himself like that.

His eyes noticed something else. A huge group of girls on the other side of the dojo, visible through the open door. The corner of his mouth twitched. What on earth was that.

“Oh, you are interested in archery?” A voice startled him out of his thoughts. It was the guy who was guiding them around the university, a first-year volunteer. “Ah, were you looking at Shino-senpai? Now that I think of it, you’re from the same school, aren’t you?”

“Touji-kun is in the archery club, too. He’s friends with Shino-senpai!” one of the girls replied for him before he could do so, so Seryou just nodded.

“I see. I bet he was popular back then, too?” The other male laughed. “He’s made the archery club more popular than it has ever been before. I heard that’s why the university extended an invitation to him in the first place.”

Well, who wouldn’t want someone like Yuzuru on their team. Seryou mused. And he knew just how serious Yuzuru was about the sport as well.

“But I heard he’s shooting down all the advances of girls. And there are a lot of them. From what I heard it’s probably one or two confessions every day. Lucky bugger.”

One of the other girls in their group hummed. “I heard Shino-senpai was already taken when he was still attending school. He graduated two years ago, though so who knows if it’s still the same person or not. Do you know anything about that, Seryou-kun? You’re close, right?”

“I don’t think it’s something I should talk about.” Seryou replied. “That’s Yuzuru-san’s business and nobody else’s.” He looked at their guide. “Where are we off to next?” Better leave this place before things started to get awkward. Or maybe even dangerous. Seryou tried to keep the emotions off his face. Hopefully he succeeded.

 

“Yuzuru-san is popular as always.” Seryou handed the other a towel and a bottle of water as he casually strode over to where Yuzuru had just put away his bow and arrows. “Otsukare-sama.”

“That so?” Yuzuru thanked him with a nod. “Done with the tour already? I thought I’d be done before you.” He took a swig from the bottle. “Now you’ll have to wait for me.”

Smiling Seryou replied, “I don’t mind. And well, they were just going to look at some of the circles and clubs. I didn’t have any interest in them, so I excused myself. I saw what I came to see, so there was no point in continuing.” His eyes darted over to where one of the other members of the team was closing up the dojo for the day. “Did you know you have a fanclub?”

Grinning, Yuzuru eyed Seryou. “Don’t tell me you’re actually jealous. You used to have a whole harem back at school. And I bet you still do.”

“That’s different.” Seryou muttered and looked away.

“Different? How?” Yuzuru was suddenly very close and he was whispering into Seryou’s ear. “It pisses me off, you know? It makes me want to tell them to fuck off because you’re mine.”

Seryou drew his breath in sharply but he didn’t dare to make any other sound or move. They were not alone, there were still people in the dojo. Right now, they were hidden by the equipment but somebody could walk in any second.

“Yuzuru-san!”

“I’m going to change. Then I’ll be right with you.” Yuzuru stepped away. “I’ll be quick.”

When the other was gone Seryou released the breath he’d been holding and put a hand over his chest. His heart was racing. That had been dangerous. Oh so very dangerous. He couldn’t get used to it. No matter how many times it happened. Yuzuru always managed to corner him in some way when his defenses were down.

Shaking his head, Seryou felt a shiver run down his body and he took a few deep breaths. Calm down. Calm down. He’d have to step in front of people again now. He couldn’t make a fool out of himself. He wouldn’t let Yuzuru make a fool out of him. Not that it had been intentional.

 

The other stayed true to his words and it didn’t take long for Yuzuru to join Seryou and the two made their way out of the dojo and towards the main entrance together.

Under normal circumstances, the distance would be walkable in about ten minutes. It didn’t look like the two of them would manage it in even twice the amount of that time, though.

“Shino-kun, is this your friend?”

“He’s so cute!”

“Are you friends with Shino-kun?”

“Are you into older girls? Would I have a chance?”

Usually Seryou didn’t mind all the girls but right now he wished they would just all go away and leave them in peace. He also wanted them to stop touching Yuzuru.

Dark and ugly feelings of jealousy boiled up inside of him but he fought them down and kept a pleasant and polite smile on his face as he tried to block off all the advances towards him.

When they were finally alone at Yuzuru’s home, the other grumbled and pushed Seryou against the door of his room once it had fallen shut behind them. “What did I tell you? You just show up and there’s a flock of girls following you already.”

“You’re not being entirely fair, Yuzuru.” Seryou muttered and looked down. “They were all over you, too. And you let them be. You let them touch you!”

“That’s because I can’t just yell at them to stop doing that. I’m dense and brash but I’m not rude. Well maybe not all the time.” Yuzuru huffed. “Don’t worry though. None of them have tried something funny. I won’t let them get that far.”

“You better not. And they better not. Or I might have to murder them.” Seryou looked up into Yuzuru’s eyes then. He was serious. Dead serious. “Every single one of them.”

Instead of saying anything else, Yuzuru leaned in to kiss him then. It was an urgent and passionate kiss, full of pent up emotions. It was the kiss they had both wanted earlier, back at the dojo. The possessiveness Seryou could feel from Yuzuru made him shiver slightly and he returned the kiss fervently, with the same feelings poured into it.


	5. FIVE

Despite being adolescent males at the height of their hormonal development neither of them was in any hurry to take what they had to a more physical level. Their relationship wasn’t about the physical things so much as it was about understanding and companionship. Of course they liked physical contact - kissing and pressing themselves against each other were an essential part of most of their meetings but it wasn’t just about that. There was so much more to it.

They enjoyed the simple things. To laugh and smile with each other, to hold hands, to look into the respective other’s eyes, to enjoy a scenery quietly while standing side by side. Everything, just as long as they were together.

Yuzuru really liked the balance between them. Seryou was refined where he was crude, veiled when he was blunt and sometimes surprisingly easy to read while Yuzuru had learned to hide a few things a little better. He really enjoyed the moments when Seryou’s feelings got the better of him. Especially the moment when the other realized that his feelings had been showing.

He doubted that Seryou had noticed that Yuzuru had caught glimpses of the faces he’d made sometimes, the feelings and emotions that had been written so clearly on them that even someone like Yuzuru had been able to read them. They had reassured Yuzuru on more than one occasion now. He liked it when Seryou got jealous. He also realized belatedly that it was probably the same thing that Seryou liked so much. Being tied down, being restrained meant nothing more than liking the fact that Yuzuru felt possessive of him.

Breathing in the fresh air at the seaside, Yuzuru released it again with a soft puff.

It made Seryou laugh softly. “Did that feel good?”

“Yup.” Yuzuru grinned.

The best thing about being with Seryou was that he could be himself, no matter what. When he had gone on dates with girls before, it had always seemed a little forced here and there. On both sides. With Seryou that wasn’t the case at all. It was great. It was relaxing.

Seryou shivered a little next to him.

“You cold?” Yuzuru asked.

“No, no, I’m okay.” Seryou shook his head. The other had come straight from school but considering that it was the winter season, he was allowed to wear a coat over the uniform now.

“Don’t lie.” Yuzuru pulled off his own scar and wrapped it around the other’s neck until it covered half of his face. Seryou’s eyes peeked out over the white woolen garment. “There, that’s better.” Yuzuru admired his handiwork. “Don’t worry. I’m wearing a Heattech turtleneck under this.”

“This is very warm.” Seryou’s voice was muffled slightly. “Thank you, Yuzuru-san.”

“You’re welcome. And you’re doing it again. I told you to drop the ‘san’ when we’re alone, didn’t I?” Yuzuru stretched and made a soft sound then. “Nh...maybe we should start meeting inside from now on. Don’t want either of us to catch anything.”

Tilting his head over a little and smiling - Yuzuru couldn’t see it but he knew the other was smiling under the scarf for some reason - Seryou said, “My place is always an option.”

“I’ll think about that.” Yuzuru replied. As much as he’d prefer his own place, his bed was usually too inviting when he was close to it and he’d just end up falling asleep. It had happened on a few occasions before. They’d kiss first and then cuddle and then Yuzuru would drift off in the other’s arms, warm and comfortable. Seryou always said he liked to nap with him but Yuzuru couldn’t just have them do that all the time.

“Or…” Seryou let that drift off a bit.

“Or what?” Yuzuru asked.

Seryou wrapped his arms around Yuzuru playfully and nuzzled the other’s neck through the scarf. “Or I could always just keep you warm.”

Yuzuru snorted softly. “You keeping me warm? Is that even going to work?”

The pout could be heard in Seryou’s voice. “I’ll make it work.”

“Okay then.” Yuzuru pulled the scarf down a bit as he turned around in the other’s loose embrace. “This is in the way…” He pressed their lips together briefly. “I’ll be in your care then, Seryou. You better keep me warm, or I’ll pack up and leave.”

“Leave it to me, Yuzuru.” Seryou smiled.


	6. SIX

Seryou saw them by chance. It was the time between periods and class 3-4 was moving back from the home economics classroom. Yuzuru was walking with his friends - Koike and Utsumi. They were laughing about something. Smiling. Having fun. The Utsumi guy was putting his arm around Yuzuru’s shoulders playfully and Yuzuru wrapped his around the other male’s in return. They gave each other a look that showed that they had just shared some kind of inside joke. Much to Koike’s dismay. And Seryou’s. But Seryou’s was for different reasons.

He didn’t care about whatever joke they had made. What he wanted was for Utsumi to pull his arm away. To move. For that look not to be directed at Yuzuru.

Pulling his eyes away from the scene, Seryou hit himself inwardly. He needed to get his jealousy in check. What if Yuzuru saw it on his face? That one time with the members of the archery club had been a close call already.

Despite his best efforts though, the dark feeling wouldn’t go away and when he sat on the staircase with Yuzuru during the extended break, the other poked him about it.

Of course Seryou couldn’t and wouldn’t lie to the other, so he admitted it. “I saw you with Utsumi-senpai and Koike-senpai earlier. I don’t like it when other people look at you like that. I don’t like it when other people touch you like that. Or when you do it in return.” He turned to look at the other and then pressed Yuzuru against the wall, trapping the other’s head between his arms. “I want to be the one who is touched by Yuzuru-san. I want to be the one who Yuzuru-san looks at.” Seryou whispered against Yuzuru’s lips. “I know it’s selfish but-”

Yuzuru had leaned in to silence Seryou. The kiss didn’t last long.

“Idiot. You have something they’ll never have.” Yuzuru’s voice was lower than it usually was when the other spoke normally. Seryou recognized this tone. He’d heard it before. In his bed, in the other’s bed, whenever they were in private.

Seryou’s shoulders relaxed a little bit and he really did feel stupid for a moment there.

“I guess I do.” He lifted his hands to cup Yuzuru’s face with them and kissed the other again.


	7. SEVEN

Time passed by and before they knew it, Seryou had turned 18 and Yuzuru was approaching 21. Their curiosity had grown over time as people around them had started to experiment more and more as well. It had been both fun and thrilling at the same time, to discover more physical aspects of their relationship together. They had settled on a level that was the most comfortable and satisfying for both of them.

Which didn’t mean that they had stopped experimenting though. Especially Yuzuru had gotten rather creative lately. Seryou blinked when something soft was wrapped around his wrist when he was lying on the other’s bed. After a soft tug he found himself unable to move them much any longer. They had been tied together in front of him and now rested slightly above his head on the mattress. “Yuzuru?”

Admiring his handiwork, Yuzuru smirked at Seryou, “You said you liked it, right? When the one you love ties you up and restrains you.”

“I didn’t mean that literally!” Seryou stared at the other. “It’s an expression to say-”

“I know that, I’m not that stupid. But I just thought that maybe interpreting them this way was a little bit more interesting. Besides, this way I get to unwrap you.”

“Yuzuru-san!” The honorific slipped out again. It still happened from time to time, especially when Seryou was flustered. Like he was right now. He shifted nervously on the bed. Seryou could feel himself getting a little aroused. Okay, maybe more than just a little. Yuzuru taking charge was hot. Really hot. Or maybe it was because he had the other’s full attention. Seryou knew that nothing else was on Yuzuru’s mind now, nothing but him.

“You really are a masochist. Touji.” Yuzuru muttered and kissed a trail down Seryou’s neck, sucking lightly on the skin here and there. “Letting me do with you whatever I want.”

“Are you bringing this up again?” Seryou made a face and then gasped softly. “I don’t see anything bad with that. You do things that make me happy after all.” He sucked in his breath sharply when Yuzuru found a particularly sensitive spot by his collarbone. “Y-Yuzuru!”

“Maybe I should’ve gotten another piece of this for your mouth.” Yuzuru smirked as he looked up again. “Ah but then I wouldn’t be able to kiss you, so that’d be a problem.” He leaned down to do just that. Seryou felt his hands twitching a little bit, wanting to touch, to caress but his fingers touched nothing but air.

“You better enjoy this because I’m doing all the work today,” Yuzuru murmured against Seryou’s collarbone and then the other’s lips wandered further down.

Seryou was much more aware of all the other’s touches and caresses this time. There was no distraction in the form of other sensations and other thoughts. He couldn’t think of what he wanted to do next, what he should do to make Yuzuru feel good. His whole focus was on what Yuzuru was doing to him only.

The moan that all of it wrung from his lips made his ears burn. Had he really made such a lewd sound? Seryou was surprised at himself for being capable of it.

“That sounded pretty good.” Yuzuru grinned, pausing his ministrations for a moment. “I hope there’s more where that came from.” He dragged his tongue down Seryou’s chest. “Don’t worry, nobody will be home for a while. So be as loud as you want.”

His body arched to meet Yuzuru’s lips and tongue. Despite feeling his ears burn at Yuzuru’s words, Seryou felt his resistance crumbling. The sounds fell from his lips before he could even think of stopping them. So he just gave up on thinking about anything altogether. Anything that wasn’t Yuzuru. Anything that wasn’t Yuzuru’s hands, lips, tongue and teeth on his skin.

It all felt so good.

Fingers twitching again, Seryou found just one single thought popping up in his mind. He wished he could make Yuzuru feel just as good. But he couldn’t.

The thought quickly flew out of the window again when Yuzuru’s ministrations reached Seryou’s more sensitive spots. Seryou found his body starting to tingle and burn when Yuzuru touched him, touched him in places where only Yuzuru was allowed to touch him.

Mind getting fogged over with pleasure, Seryou closed his eyes and let himself succumb to his wants and desires and Yuzuru’s heat.

 

Seryou gasped sharply when he resurfaced from that clouded state of mind. His lungs were burning slightly, as if he had actually been drowning in the ocean instead of the torrents of lust and pleasure that had crashed over him. He could feel the sticky proof of his passion on his abdomen. His hands moved instinctively to brush it away.

Blinking, Seryou stopped in his movement. His hands. When…?

“I was afraid they’d get a little stiff.” Yuzuru caught one of his wrists and kissed it gently. “Also, here.” He handed the other a wet washcloth which had been lying on the nightstand.

When Seryou cleaned himself up, he noticed something. All of this wasn’t just his. “Yuzuru?”

“Mh?” Yuzuru was stretched out on the mattress comfortably already.

“You…?!” Seryou didn’t know how to put it into words but the other seemed to understand what he was going for even without him saying it.

“Don’t think you were the only one feeling good, Toji.” Yuzuru mumbled sleepily. “You need to learn that there are many ways of giving and receiving.” He nuzzled the crook of Seryou’s neck. “You need to learn not to give too much sometimes. And learn to receive more.” Yuzuru smiled against Seryou’s neck. “I guess I gotta teach a rich kid like you how to appreciate that kind of thing, huh?”

“Yuzuru…” Seryou turned his head slightly to look at the other. Then he wrapped his arms around Yuzuru and held him. “Yes, teach me. Because I really don’t seem to be able to appreciate you enough.” He chuckled softly.

“Uh huh. Now,” Yuzuru yawned. “Nap time.”


End file.
